<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daddy's favorite toy by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603774">daddy's favorite toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is away on business, and sends Peter a gift for him to use since they can’t be together. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daddy's favorite toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my next fill for the Starkerfestivals bingo! Please enjoy! :) </p>
<p>Prompt: Remote controlled vibrating toy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew it was there. He couldn’t <em>not</em> know it was there, even though Tony had sworn he wouldn’t be able to notice. But he noticed. Oh, he noticed alright. Every time he had to shift his hips, he felt it. It was impossible not to, but he was a good boy and wanted to please his Daddy. And when Daddy sends him a gift, he has to obey no matter the cost to his dignity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete, you okay?” He looked over at his best friend, who was sitting next to him in the lecture hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head, the present inside of him shifting against as he moved his foot on the floor. “Y-Yeah, I’m good Ned. Why? Was I zoned out again?” He asked, talking quietly. They were in the back of the lecture hall, both taking this course more or less for easy credits, so there was no real reason to pay attention to the lecture that was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, but I don’t think our teacher noticed.” Ned nodded, which meant Peter needed to school his features better. Especially because his Daddy knew he was in class right now, and was preparing himself for the device that was up inside of him to start going off at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had sent him a package to his dorm room as an apology for not being able to be there with him this weekend. Peter had scheduled a hotel room for them, because Tony said he was going to drive up, but then something came up with the Avengers that needed his immediate attention, so he had to cancel. The box had sat, mocking him for twenty four hours. He didn’t want to tell Tony he had received it. He needed his Daddy to know he wasn’t pleased by having his plans ruined for the weekend. He had really been looking forward to some good sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A text from him forced his hand, which he immediately checked upon receiving. “<em>You know that I’d rather be with you this weekend. I’m sorry I had to cancel at the last minute. Please open the gift I gave to you. And use it tomorrow. It will make me feel better knowing that you have it</em>." Peter looked at the box, and then back at the text and sighed. He knew he had no choice but to open it and see what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The package was a vibrator that had a remote control. Except the remote control was not with the vibrator, which meant Tony was in possession of it. But there was no way that the signal would work that far, would it? Peter had looked at the vibrator and knew that it would be  a tight fit, in a very good way. His Daddy knew exactly the kinds of toys he liked to use, and to be given this delightful gift as a way to show he was sorry? Peter knew that Tony didn’t have to do this, so it made him happy to receive it and told him as much through a text that simply said ‘Thank you, Daddy’. To which Tony had replied with two hearts and a kiss emoji. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now he was in class, mentally preparing himself to feel it turn on because of course Tony would have modified the receiver on the toy to be amplified somehow. Peter turned to Ned and started to ask him a question when the first rumbling began, and he stopped talking mid sentence to stop himself from accidentally sounding like a cat in heat. The vibrator was sitting in such a position that he could feel the toy push against his inner walls, expanding them due to the low vibration. His cock began to perk up with interest in his pants, Peter’s chin dropping down as he took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter?” Ned asked, clearly concerned about how he was acting. “What’s wrong? You were saying something about this weekend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s…..not important.” He grabbed onto his bag and quickly put it on his lap, knowing that if he didn’t he would be in for some awkward questions from his best friend. He heard other students start to get up and pack their things away. “G-Go to class without me.” Pulling his phone out, he saw that he had an unread message from ‘Daddy’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? I can wait. Our teacher’s already booked it.” As smart as his best friend was, Peter really needed him to leave otherwise he was going to lose it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got something I need to take care of.” Peter saw more students leaving the class. “No class is in this room until an hour from now.” They’d stayed behind before to get some extra studying done, which is why he knew this. “I’ll be there in a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ned had a weird look on his face, but he nodded his head. “Okay, Peter. If you need me, just text.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Ned was the last one to leave the classroom. Once the door closed, he released the moan he’d been keeping held at bay, spreading his knees apart as the vibrator continued to tease him. Swiping his finger to unlock his phone, he looked at the message he’d received from Tony. “<em>Hope you’re not in class</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as the vibrator setting was increased to the next level, his hand gripping onto his desk after he dropped his bag to the floor. His cock was standing up, his zipper pushing out with how hard he was. He picked up his phone and chose to do text to speech. “Daddy….I’m alone. I’m hot. So hot right now.” He saw the words come across the screen, pleased to see that it actually recorded him correctly and hit the send button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone started to ring, which he answered with a breathless greeting. “You’re alone right now? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Tony’s voice came through loud and clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It just ended…..oh….” He moaned, knowing that’s why Tony had called him. To hear him, to hear what his gift was doing to him. “P-Please, Daddy….m-may I touch myself…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” A soft whine left his throat. “Daddy wants to have a little fun before you can get off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Daddy…” Peter pitched his chest forward, his cock beginning to really throb in his pants as he tried to maintain some semblance of control. But the more the vibrator inside of him moved, the more difficult that was becoming. “H-How….H-How did….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I change the frequency? Easy. Child’s play, Pete.” Tony spoke low. “Couldn’t let my baby not know how his Daddy was thinking about him, hmmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Thank you, Daddy….” He openly moaned as the setting changed to a gentle throbbing, the tip of the vibrator now pushing up against his prostate. “O-Oh, Daddy….That feels so <em>good</em>….” It did. Pleasure was beginning to course through his body as the vibration really began to take off. The tip of the toy was knocking back and forth against his prostate, making him push his ass back and forth on the chair. “Hnngh….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, baby….” He moaned louder, praying that no one was outside the classroom right now. “Tell Daddy how good he’s making you feel right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s so….intense….” It was the only word that came to mind as he was trying to not put his hand on his own cock. “P-Please, Daddy….Let me touch myself…..I want to touch myself, so I can come for you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm….Not yet, baby…..Soon. Daddy promises, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter cried softly, the pleasure really beginning to push him to his limits. “Y-Yes, Daddy….” He nodded his head. He stood up, then dropped back down on the chair as the vibration setting was turned up again. “O-Oh, <em>yes</em>, Daddy….” He needed his Daddy to know how good that little burst felt. Not like he couldn’t let him know, as a deep moan left his mouth as he pressed his lips to the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to know what Daddy’s doing right now, baby?” He gave a soft confirmation with a moan, hoping that it was enough to make Tony speak again, as he was struggling to keep his promise to not touch himself yet. “He’s got his hand on his cock, and is stroking it to the thought of you being pleasured by the remote in my hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook on his seat, his precum beginning to show up as a wet spot next to the seam of his zipper. “D-Daddy….” He pitched his whine to be higher, hoping that Tony would finally relent and let him touch himself. “I’m so hard right now, Daddy…..It hurts….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead and unzip your pants now. Pull that beautiful cock of yours out for Daddy, but only hold it at the base.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a game he wanted to play, but <em>God</em> he wanted to come. “I’m unzipping my pants now, Daddy.” Peter gave Tony a play by play, his Daddy having taught him to do it with previous talks on the phone together. “God, I’m so hard for you, Daddy.” He moaned, as he pulled his cock out of his boxers. He was dripping with precum, using it to his advantage as he pushed his hand down to the base of his cock. “M-My hand is where you told it to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me, baby. Show Daddy that pretty cock of yours.” He bit back a moan as he lowered his phone and pulled up the phone app that Tony had him install that would take a pic and send, but wouldn’t save to the cloud. He took a quick snap and then sent over to him. “Oooh, that’s so beautiful. That’s Daddy’s favorite toy.” Peter whimpered as the vibrator inside of him began to pick up its speed, his thighs spreading apart wider as it kept pushing against his prostate. “You sound so wrecked right now, sweetheart. I wish I was there with you right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I w-w-wish that too, Daddy….” Peter squeezed his cock with a tighter grip, the need to stroke himself was becoming too much. He almost preferred being told he couldn’t touch himself because this was absolute torture right now. “P-Please, I want to come….” He begged softly, hoping that his Daddy will appreciate his subservient attitude. He knew time was passing by quickly, and a student could come into the supposed empty classroom at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Tony moan low. “Yes, baby. Go ahead and touch yourself now. Daddy can see it perfectly in his mind. Here…..one more notch….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh <em>Daddy</em>….” Peter cried out as the vibrator picked up its speed one more time. He began to pump his hand on his cock, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip as he rolled his hips back and forth. The vibrator was now in such a position that it was keeping him feeling totally full while getting him that extra edge of being up against his prostate. “D-Daddy…..Daddy….I’m….” He started to moan as hot cum began to drip down over his fingers in short bursts. “I’m coming for you, Daddy….Ah, there’s so much cum….” There really was - it was getting all over his hand and dripping down onto his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep moan came through his phone, Peter knowing that Tony had found his own release by the act they had just participated in together. The vibrator slowly turned off, Peter thankful that Tony didn’t just turn it off completely right away. The gradual slow down was actually quite nice, and it left him feeling a little spacey, a pleased grin on his face. He reached into his bag and pulled out a handkerchief, which he used to wipe up the mess off of his hand and from his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it in.” Tony’s voice came back through the speaker, Peter moaning softly at the command. “Daddy’s going to want to play with you throughout the day. Don’t worry - I’ll be discreet about it. You won’t get to come again until tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter released a deep moan, happy to have the opportunity to be held into such a position for the rest of the afternoon. “Y-Yes, Daddy. I won’t touch myself until I get back to my dorm. I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. That’s what Daddy likes to hear. Go and have a good rest of your day. Miss you, Peter.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you too, Tony.” He smiled, and ended the call. Looking around, he was happy to see he was still alone in the classroom. He tucked his softening cock back into his underwear, and then got his pants back on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting his phone into his backpack, Peter stood up and almost fell over from how weak he was in the knees after that little surprise from his Daddy. He felt the vibrator sit casually inside of his body, and felt it move as he walked over to the door. Hopefully no one was going to sit in his chair today, as it probably smelled of sex still. <em>Not my problem</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to his next class and saw Ned was waiting outside for him. “Get everything done that you needed to, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” He smiled, hoping he didn’t look as goofy as he felt. “It was a phone call, and it was just easier to take it in the classroom.” <em>For a variety of reasons</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ned nodded his head. “Stark Industries stuff still?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” He had no reason to lie about that. It technically <em>was</em> Stark stuff, just maybe not with the Industries portion of the business. “Mr. Stark needed-” He stopped speaking abruptly as the toy turned on and then off as soon as it happened. He took a breath and continued, “Mr. Stark needed to tell me about the patrol he wants me to go on while he’s out of town.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neat.” Ned grinned. The door to their next class opened, and a stream of students poured out. “Guess we can go in now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” Peter felt the vibrator turn on again, forcing him to bite his lip as he walked into the classroom behind Ned, the toy doing a very good job of keeping him teetering on the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the day, Peter was a goddamn mess, being brought to the edge more times than he cared to remember. The vibrator had a very good way of doing that, which he knew was the reason why his Daddy purchased it for him. He locked his bedroom door, and pulled out his phone. He called Tony, and waited for him to answer, hoping that he wasn’t disturbing him at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is my baby done with school now?” Tony’s voice came through loud and clear, Peter releasing a happy moan at hearing his voice. “How’s that cock of yours? Does it need to be played with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Daddy. I haven’t touched myself. M-May I, please?? Please, Daddy…” He begged softly, really needing the release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me back with video, and let me see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ended the call and started a video call with him, as he quickly got his pants undone. Tony’s face came up on the screen, and he wanted to cry - it was so <em>good</em> to see his face. “H-Hi Daddy…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi baby. Go ahead and touch yourself. Daddy wants to watch you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding the phone with his hand, he put his other hand on his cock and started to stroke himself. The vibrator turned back on, putting him right back on the edge he’d been standing at all afternoon. “D-Daddy….” Peter moaned for Tony, unable to stop himself. He tossed his head back after one hard squeeze on his cock, his cum erupting out of him in long, stringy ropes. The vibrator was dialed up again, pushing him into a euphoria that was unlike anything he’d experienced before. He gasped and moaned, almost dropping the phone in the process but was quick to hold it tighter as he knew Tony was getting off on this himself. “T-Thank you, Daddy…” He mumbled, totally spent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, baby. When Daddy gets back into town, you’d better believe we’re spending a full twenty-four hours together.” Tony’s sweet words made him smile. “Go and do your homework. Take the toy out now. We’ll play with it again later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head, dropping down onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. “Thank you, Daddy. For everything. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, baby. We’ll talk soon.” He heard Tony blow him a kiss, and then their video ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his phone on its charger, and dropped back down onto his bed. Carefully pulling the toy out, he set it down on some tissue, too tired to get up and take it to the bathroom to clean it. Peter rolled over onto his side and hugged his pillow to his face. As much as he hated Tony not being here for this weekend, the toy definitely had made it more tolerable. The vibrator was nice, but it paled in comparison to Tony’s actual cock. He knew he’d have that again soon. For twenty-four hours straight, which sounded like complete heaven to Peter. It would only be a few more days, and then he’d be in his Daddy’s arms, taking his cock like the good boy that he was. That thought made him mildly aroused, but he squashed it in favor of getting some much needed rest. After being in denial for most of the afternoon, that orgasm had completely spent him. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep with thoughts of his Daddy on his mind. He’d see him soon, and when he did - it was going to be glorious. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>